


Timetable

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Class Differences, Feeding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Tbh, I only titled this fic "Timetable" so it has "time" like all my other Banter fics & it has a table in it.  They can't all be brilliant, folks *shrugs*.I consider this a sequel to Time Lag, but you probably don't need to read that in order to understand this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I only titled this fic "Timetable" so it has "time" like all my other Banter fics & it has a table in it. They can't all be brilliant, folks *shrugs*.
> 
> I consider this a sequel to Time Lag, but you probably don't need to read that in order to understand this.

This table appears to rise out of the terrace.It features a lemon-hued umbrella for rainy occasions, but the only entities in the sky tonight at a full moon and an audience of stars.Steaks, mashed potatoes accompanied by umbral gravy, and a haystack of green beans steam from a platter in front of you.The wind chills your cheeks as your smile cracks them.

Barry’s smile warms you just like your food will warm him.Confusion quirks his eyebrows and tilts his head adorably.He almost points out that there’s only one plate when you scooch across your bench.Enlightenment dawns in his crystalline eyes like a sunrise.You’re both right-handed, so he wonders how this is going to work until he notices there is only one bundle of silverware.

Before Barry can even blink, you’ve got a cube of beef wafting below his nostrils.Salt crackles on his tongue along with bovine succulence: umami incarnate.He hums around the mashed potatoes—fluffy, buttery, and filling just like his mother used to make before a bastard shot her and Doctor Allen while a goon forced Barry to watch.Vincent Santini didn’t appreciate Doctor Allen prioritizing salvageable strangers over his all-but-dead brother.Barry’s dedicated his career to solving impossible crimes ever since.

Your Barry....

He’s resting on your shoulder and stargazing.So are you.The only star in your sky is Bartholomew Henry Allen, and you want him to be the sun: the star closest to you.

He holds his hands over his gasp when your present his ring: a golden band topped with a diamond flanked by sapphires.Tears flood his eyes.He minutely shakes his head.

“Nothing is too good for you,” you kiss his now ringed hand, then hold this hand over your heart.Your tears plead for an official answer.

“Yes!” he squeaks before he deflates. “But I can never....”

“Give me anything in return?Yes, you do.You give me your time, your loyalty, your love; and any one of those is more valuable than a ruler’s coffer—all three?Is that not marriage???” You hug him close because he’s shivering. “If I were rich enough, I’d buy you the sky.If I were poor, I wouldn’t waste a single cent selfishly.But no matter how much money I have, I will love you unconditionally.”

He loves you unconditionally, too.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy what you do here and everywhere <3 Thanks for taking time to read this!


End file.
